The present invention relates generally to sensors and transducers. In particular, the present invention is a two-part sensor with electromagnetic power and signal coupling between the two parts.
Sensors, also known as transducers, are commonly used to generate electrical signals representative of monitored parameters. The electrical signals can be used to drive a display and provide a visual indication of the parameter value, or processed and used for machine control operations.
A wide variety of sensors are commercially available. The type of sensor used in a given application will depend upon a variety of factors including the environment in which it is to be used and the specifications to which it must perform. By way of example, sensors used to detect the presence of sheets of photographic film being developed within a processor must be able to withstand the chemicals present within this relatively hostile environment. Exposed metal components, such as those of connectors which couple the electrical signals to display or control circuitry, can be quickly corroded.
There is a continuing need for improved sensors. A sensor suitable for use in a hostile chemical environment would be particularly desirable. Any such sensor must be accurate and reliable. It must also be cost effective to be commercially viable.